Different, But Beautiful
by AMKelley
Summary: Kurt's not the most confident person when it comes to appearance, so when Scott shows him the smallest bit of interest, Kurt thinks its a joke. Scott, however, proves him wrong. *PWP, self esteem issues, language kink, oral sex, dirty talk (in German)*


**I use a bit of German when Kurt is talking. I don't speak German natively, so please forgive me if google translate made me look like a fool :/ Translations will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Kurt's never been a confident person, that much is apparent when he first met Scott during his arrival at Xavier's school. Kurt could feel himself shrinking down as small as possible when Scott had looked him up and down. He was used to getting all sorts of stares from people, humans and mutants alike, but the way Scott's gaze lingered on him was indefinable. It could be the fact that Kurt couldn't _properly_ establish eye contact with the other mutant because of the glasses, or maybe it was how Scott's lips sort of parted in a silent gasp that threw Kurt off.

Either way, Kurt got his answer when Scott started actively seeking him out just to flirt with him. Kurt's never been to the States and he isn't familiar with American customs, but some things are just inherently _universal_ and Scott's less than covert flirting tactics are no exception. That's not to say Scott isn't smooth, because he's smooth as hell. He even refrained from using cheesy pick up lines, because that would be embarrassing for both of them.

Scott used his body language and smile to his advantage and it also didn't hurt when he subtly reached out to touch Kurt on the arm or gently squeeze his knee. Now, if it were anyone else, Kurt wouldn't have allowed Scott to invade his personal space, but seeing as how the mutant had a to die for smile he didn't see himself telling Scott to back off anytime soon. In fact, the more Kurt permitted Scott to come closer the more bold Scott got.

It got to the point where Kurt started sort of _dating_ Scott, though he wouldn't call it an official thing since Scott never formally asked him out. They did go places like the mall and the movies, but they never said these were dates even when it was apparent to everyone else. There were even a lot of moments when Scott would lean in for a kiss, but Kurt would blush and turn away shyly. He really liked Scott and he thought the mutant was super cute, but he didn't think he was good enough for someone like Scott.

He was proven wrong one night, however, when Scott invited him over to his room to _study_. Kurt could read between the lines despite being the _exotic_ foreign student. He wasn't ignorant like the movies and tv shows made them out to be, especially since this was the first time _anyone_ had expressed any smidgen of interest in him. Sexual or otherwise. Even though he was nervous about Scott's invitation and what might happen, Kurt showed up despite it all.

"Why don't we take a break?" Scott had said in the middle of their studying session.

"Sure, okay," Kurt agreed, though there was a certain hesitance in his tone.

They set aside their textbooks on the nightstand and Scott promptly turned to face Kurt, sitting cross legged on the bed. Kurt's tail curled around him almost self-consciously when he noticed Scott's sunglass gaze lingered on him expectantly. He watched Scott inch closer to him out of the corner of his eye until the space separating them vanished and Kurt tried to anticipate what would he would do.

"I'm so glad you came over tonight," Scott told him, offering a bashful smile. He reached out and laid a hand on Kurt's knee, prompting the blue mutant to look up at him through his bangs. "I _really_ like you, Kurt."

"Ich auch," Kurt stammered out in German, nerves getting the better than him.

"What?" Scott inquired, smiling vaguely at Kurt's use of his native tongue.

"I like you also," Kurt reiterated in english, looking down at the hand on his knee.

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Can I kiss you?" Scott asked, waiting with anticipation as Kurt gawked at him wide-eyed.

"Wie bitte?" Kurt gushed, cheeks turning purple from his profuse blushing.

"I'm not sure what that means," Scott laughed nervously.

He hated how Kurt kept him on the edge of his seat by saying things he couldn't understand, but Scott loved the way his foreign dialect sounded when he was flustered.

"This is a joke, ja?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Scott asked, genuinely confused by Kurt's skepticism.

"Ich weiß nicht…" Kurt mumbled with a shrug. He looked up at Scott's baffled expression, forgetting he was speaking German again. "I'm not someone people like to kiss."

"Why do you say that?" Scott inquired, taking this as a chance to get even closer to Kurt.

"Because I'm different. I'm a blue freak and people think I'm a demon from Hölle," Kurt explained, shoulders slumping down in defeat.

Scott frowned, furrowing his eyebrows at the harsh self-inflicted words Kurt threw around so blatantly. There wasn't a doubt in Scott's mind that people have used such words to describe Kurt, but the thought of Kurt thinking they were true made Scott's heart sink. He reached out on a whim to cup the blue mutant's face in his hands and stared deeply into his eyes. It was times like this when Scott wished he didn't have to wear glasses all the time, so Kurt could see just how much he cared.

"Well, yeah, you're different," Scott agreed and he hated how Kurt's face dropped even more, then added, "But you're also funny and smart and talented. You're perfect just the way you are, Kurt."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by Scott's insistent full lips pressing softly over his own. His eyes went wide with exasperation and he sharply through his nose as he was taken aback by Scott's impulsive behavior. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he just kept his hands at his sides and let Scott coax his lips into moving with the motion of his.

Scott's hands came up to cup Kurt's face, deepening the kiss as his thumbs ran all over the markings along the blue mutant's cheekbones. His fingertips danced over the spirals of raised skin, marveling at the beauty, as he bit at Kurt's bottom lip tenderly. Scott broke the kiss to nip along Kurt's neck instead, pressing his lips into soft, warm skin as the mutant above him sighed breathlessly in German.

"You're so beautiful," Scott murmured into the side of his neck, nuzzling with his nose. "I want to prove to you just how sexy you really are."

"Scott-"

Scott grabbed Kurt by the back of the neck and kissed him deeply to swallow his self-conscious reply. Scott dropped a hand down into Kurt's lap and gently squeezed at the growing interest he found there, making him gasp. His amber eyes flicked up to Scott's face, pupils dilating when Scott kneaded his hardening erection. Scott pecked at Kurt's aghast lips, smirking a little as he slid off the bed.

Kurt watched, captivated and paralyzed, as Scott dropped to his knees on the ground in front of him, prompting Kurt to turn towards Scott so that his legs dangled off the side of the bed. Scott reached out, grabbing Kurt's knees and spreading his legs slowly so he could inch forward until his face is practically in Kurt's lap. His hand gently cups the front of Kurt's tight pants, rubbing a little roughly to create friction.

"Was machen Sie?" Kurt inquired with an exasperated gasp. "What are you doing, Scott?"

He got no response because Scott was too busy undoing the front of his pants, hastily trying to reveal Kurt's hard length with shaking hands. After some maneuvering Kurt's hard on sprung free from his pants and underwear, nearly hitting Scott in the face. Scott let out a breathy laugh and proceeded to rub the side of his face against the hot length. Kurt's hips hitched forward by reflex, mouth agape as he watched Scott rub his cheeks, lips, and nose all over him.

Scott wrapped a hand around the base of Kurt's cock, leaned forward, and ran the flat of his tongue up the rest of it slowly. His tongue swirled around the dark head, getting it nice and slick with saliva to pave the way for the rest of his mouth. He stroked his hand up and down the length of Kurt's cock a few times as he continued to lap at the dark blue tip. Scott licked his lips before wrapping them securely around Kurt, causing the mutant to buck his hips for more.

"Oh mein gott," Kurt gasped, hips stuttering as his hands reach out to grab at Scott's hair.

He never touched anyone under any circumstance because of how his hands looked. People were usually disgusted by how _unsettling_ they appeared because the lack of fingers didn't help him blend in anymore than his blue skin did. But right now Kurt didn't care, and neither did Scott when he leaned into the contact. All that mattered was Scott's mouth around his cock.

"Tell me how much you love my mouth around your cock in German, Kurt," Scott whined, looking up to Kurt's face as his mouth hung open near the glistening tip.

"You won't know what I'm saying," Kurt commented, bangs falling in his face.

"I know, but you sound so beautiful," Scott told him, panting hotly over Kurt's throbbing erection.

"O-okay…"

Scott bent forward, opening his mouth and sliding down half of Kurt's length before closed his his full lips around the feverish skin. Kurt moaned at the initial suction Scott applied, running a hand through his soft hair, coaxing the mutant to start moving. Scott obliged to Kurt's silent plea and pulled off until only the head was in his mouth before he went back down. Scott's lips touched his knuckles, limiting how much he took each time he bobbed his head.

"Das fühlt sich wunderbar," Kurt encouraged in his native tongue.

It made Scott's cock twitch in his jeans, making them tighter as Kurt's beautiful voice curled smoothly around his dialect.

But it was true. It _did_ feel wonderful to Kurt, especially when Scott started to introduce stroking into the equation. Scott's mouth and hand moved in unison, working diligently to make Kurt feel like he was on cloud nine. He moaned around his mouthful, the vibration working to his advantage as his plush lips curled and dragged along velvet, blue flesh. Kurt's breath hitched at the sensation of Scott's firm, twisting grip coupled with the twirling motion of his tongue.

"Sie fühlen sich so heiß," Kurt said, urging Scott to go down further to feel more of that heat. "Gehen Sie weiter. Ich möchte Sie darauf zu ersticken."

Scott hadn't a clue what Kurt was saying, but when he felt Kurt putting more pressure on the back of his head he had an idea. He choked immediately when Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat and he knew what the blue mutant meant. Scott went down again, coughing as he struggled to take all of Kurt in his mouth. Kurt moaned when Scott understood what he said and indulged in his little kink.

"Your lips look so pretty stretched around my cock," Kurt said in english this time, making himself blush since he couldn't hide behind the language barrier, but he felt Scott needed to understand this. "So full and red."

Scott placed both of his hands on Kurt's thighs, opting out on the stroking to take all of Kurt's cock into his mouth instead. The young mutant bobbed his up and down his length with a bit more momentum, really putting his neck into it. Kurt was making the most sinuous noises above him, mumbling things in German that managed to make Scott's cock throb even more in his pants. He rubbed at his erection trapped in his pants, making himself moan even more all over the exotic cock in his mouth.

Kurt's hands continued to urge Scott on as the mutant below him started to pull himself out of his pants. Scott stroked fervently at his cock, his hand no more than a blur as he slobbered and sucked Kurt's cock like his life depended on it. Kurt whimpered at the sight and the feeling of Scott coming undone and trying his damndest to get him off. Kurt never felt anything like this before and he never would've thought someone would _actually_ do this to him, let alone _Scott_.

Sweet, beautiful Scott with his little exasperated moans and big lips stretching around his girth in an undulating rhythm. Kurt wished he could look into Scott's eyes as the American sucked happily on his cock, but he figured it was something he could get over seeing as he valued his life. Something about Scott being slightly unstable made Kurt throb even more, making his heart pound faster and faster as he got closer to the brink.

"Schneller! Bitte gehen Sie schneller!" Kurt exclaimed as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Go faster, Scott!"

Scott followed his desperate instruction and tried to go as fast as he could, choking occasionally when Kurt went in too far. Scott's hand also picked up some speed so he could catch up with Kurt's impending release. Scott felt one of Kurt's hands tighten in his hair and he knew it was any moment now. He moaned wantonly, sucking harder and bobbing faster until he could feel Kurt twitching along his tongue.

"Ich komme! Scott! I'm gonna-" Kurt panted spastically.

Kurt pushed Scott's head all the way down, holding him there as he came down the American's throat, pulsing and whining as Scott choked on it. Scott's body made a heaving motion as his throat muscles constricted to swallow all of Kurt's come and tried to breath through his nose at the same time. After Kurt's cock gave a few more feeble throbs, Scott pulled off with a jagged, coughing gasp and stroked himself to completion on the ground in front of Kurt. His lips were wet and swollen from the abuse they went through, getting drenched in breathless moans as his cock spurted his release towards the carpeted floor beneath him.

Scott licked his lips slowly, relishing the way Kurt's strange, yet elegant, hands caressed his glowing face. He hadn't realised how hot his face felt until Kurt laid his cool hands against his feverish skin. He vaguely thought it was maybe due to the situation with his mutation, but all that skittered away when Kurt cupped him underneath his chin, raising his attention up to his blushing face.

"Du warst wunderschön," Kurt murmured ardently, sighing when Scott leaned into the contact like a cat. "Meine geliebte…"

Scott pulled Kurt down by the front of his shirt and kissed him softly, wondering what Kurt might have said. It must have meant something sweet or nice people said during the heat of the moment because the look on Kurt's face was dazed, yet blissful. Either way, it didn't really matter much to Scott because Kurt was absolutely perfect just the way he was and in this moment Scott knew Kurt was beautiful.

Different, but _beautiful_.

* * *

 **Translations for what Kurt said:**

 **Ich auch = Me too**

 **Wie bitte = I beg your pardon**

 **Ich weiß nicht = I don't know**

 **Was machen Sie? = What are you doing?**

 **Das fühlt sich wunderbar = That feels wonderful**

 **Sie fühlen sich so heiß = You feel so hot**

 **Gehen Sie weiter. Ich möchte Sie darauf zu ersticken = Go on. I want you to choke on it**

 **Schneller! Bitte gehen Sie schneller! = Faster! Please go faster!**

 **Ich komme! = I'm coming!**

 **Du warst wunderschön = You were beautiful**

 **Meine geliebte = My beloved**


End file.
